Unexpected Love
by Flash3
Summary: From pmd explorers of sky. So after all the hard work of fighting in Zero Isle North, you basically get a simple reward from the client. Or do you?


Hey guys it's me Flash and I'm bringing you this oneshot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Unexpected Love<p>

On a bright morning, Sceptile and his partner, Lucario wakes up.

"Hey man." Sceptile says.

"Oh, hey." Lucario answers as he lets out a yawn.

"You wanna get breakfast already?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

***At Spinda Cafe***

"Hello guys!" says Spinda.

"Hi Spinda, Wynaut, and Wobbuffet." replies Lucario.

"So what do you want to drink." Spinda asks knowing what they want to do while the other two are recycling items as usual.

"I'll have an Oran Smoothie." Lucario says.

"I'll have a Grass Smoothie." Sceptile answers.

***After two minutes, they got their smoothies and went to their table.***

"Man, I don't want to work Sceptile." Lucario says

"Alright, I'll go alone." Sceptile answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, you need to talk to that Lopunny you want to talk."

"Alright, I will." Lucario says.

***At the Guild***

Sceptile walks to the Guild and goes to the Outlaw Notice Board. He goes to search when a hard one is seen. When he found it, he went to the Chimecho Assembly and began to talk.

"Hey Chimecho!" Sceptile says.

"Hey Sceptile!" he responds.

"Can you call Umbreon, Scizor, and Gallade to join?" Sceptile asks

"Sure thing! Calling Umbreon, Scizor, and Gallade to active duty!" Chimecho yells when as he rings his bell.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

***At the Crossroads***

"Hey guys." Sceptile says.

"Hey." all three of them says.

"So what mission are we doing?" Scizor asks.

"Here's the form." Sceptile says.

_|I fainted..._  
><em> | Taking on that tough pokemon was a mistake.<em>  
><em> Gasp! Oh, no!<em>  
><em>Client: ¥€€de<em>  
><em>Location: Zero Isle North B48<em>  
><em>Reward: ?<em>

"And so there's the form." Sceptile says.

"What, why is it so hard?" Umbreon complains.

"Shut up man!" Gallade yells at him. "By the way, what happen to the name?"

"I don't know." Sceptile says.

"THEN WHY ARE WE DOING THIS! IT COULD BE A FAKE" Umbreon says.

"Because I want to." Sceptile says. "Besides, we can always go get another Golden Mask."

"True." Umbreon says

"So are we going or not?" Scizor asks impatiently.

"Alright, let's go." Sceptile says.

***Zero Isle North***

B1

The stairs ends up right next to them.

B5

A Xatu, a Slaking, and an Electrode comes their way.

Sceptile uses Energy ball and takes out the Xatu. Sceptile uses Energy ball again to take out the Slaking.

As the Electrode comes, Gallade jumps in and hits it with a Close combat

B10

Umbreon steps into a poison spike trap and gets poisoned. About five minutes later, they reached the stairs

B20  
>Scizor gets defeated by a Flamethrower from a Charmeleon.<p>

B40

A monster house appears.

"Darn it!" Umbreon says as he pants.

"Quick! Use our Pure Seeds!" Gallade says.

Sceptile and Gallade both use their Pure Seeds as Umbreon unfortunately, eats a Stun Seed.

"What the heck Umbreon!" Sceptile yells before they lose Umbreon.

B47

Gallade falls into a Pitfall trap.

"Well, this sucks!" Sceptile thought.

B48

Sceptile starts cursing as he walks to a room. Unfortunately, another monster house appears.

"Can you guys just let me go please?" he asks.

"No!" the Charizard answers as he and the other pokemon starts to attack.

"Man, I hope I have some equipment with me." he thinks to himself as he digs in his treasure bag. Luckily, he finds a Petrifying Orb and uses it. The pokemon in the room gets stunned and starts struggling just to move.

"Haha, see you!" he yells as he exits that part of the floor.

As he takes out pokemon and continues searching, he wonders who is the one that he is rescuing.

"It better be worth it." he thought.

Finally, he found the client and his jaw dropped as he sees her. It ends up being a roserade laying on the ground unconscious. Sceptile runs to her and checks her pulse.

"Great she's still breathing." he sighs as his heart start beating faster. "She is so beautiful. It's a good thing I came."

He uses the badge as they escape from the dungeon.

***Later that day in Treasure Town. Sceptile walks back to the Guild who was taking care of her.***

"Hey there." he says.

"Hi." the Roserade answers. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Sceptile says.

"So I was going to give your team an egg, but I'm wondering if I can join your team." she asks.

"Hmmm, why?" Sceptile asks.

"Well, I really think that..urm...your pretty cute." she replies.

"Thanks." he says. "You can join, but you still have to give me a gift."

"Okay. Then I'll give you this." she kisses Sceptile in the lips for about five seconds.

After they separate, Sceptile felt a little awkward. Roserade just stood there just thinking, "Ugh, why did I do that? I feel like an idiot." She finally went to Sceptile, still dazed.

"I'm so truly sorry!" she said.

"Not what I wanted, but that was even better." he said smiling. "Cmon, I'll show you a place where we can go."

***They walk to the beach area and Sceptile stopped.***

"Wait, why are we here?" the Roserade asks.

"This is where my exploration adventure began. Now I want my romantic adventure to begin here as well." he says

"I can help you get started, then." Roserade says. He smiles and starts kissing her for a minute and they just stood there watching the beach.

They were watching the sunset as Sceptile catches Roserade trying to fight sleep. "It's okay for you to sleep. You don't have to be afraid of any attacks anymore." he says.

She nods her head and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Later Lucario comes and Sceptile tells him that he will go to the Guild to sleep. Lucario agrees and says, "Just come to Sharpedo Bluff if you have any problems."

"Alright, thanks man." Sceptile says.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Lucario says.

***Lucario leaves***

"Goodnight my love." he says as he kisses her on the forehead. He carries her bridal style and goes to the Guild.

When Sceptile arrives there, he asks Wigglytuff if he can stay in his old bed. The Guildmaster says yes as Sceptile carries Roserade to the room.

Sceptile puts her on the bed and smiles at her, then falls asleep.

* * *

><p>So how was it? This is the first time I written a oneshot and I'm pretty sure that no one else has done a Sceptile and Roserade shipping yet. So tell me how it was and please give me feedback to this story. Flash3 signing off.<p> 


End file.
